La nuit de l'angoisse
by Torakurai Abunai
Summary: Il est une nuit que même les shinobis redoutent par dessus tout... Une nuit d'angoisse, une nuit d'horreur, une nuit...interminable... Fic tout public Paring surprise


_En fait, il y a eu un concours de lettres d'amour dans mon lycée et je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire profiter de ma participation... Bien sûr, j'ai fait quelque modifications pour adapter..._ **Malheureusement, j'ai eu un petit problème technique qui risque de nuire à votre plaisir de lecteur et je m'en excuse : le texte barré n'est pas pris en compte sur le site aussi ai-je dû le souligner… Mai imaginez le comme s'il était barré ! Bonne lecture… **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Il est une nuit que tout homme, même le plus courageux redoute. Une nuit d'angoisse, une nuit d'horreur, une nuit… interminable. Il s'agit de la nuit du _13 février_ (Mouahahahahaha ! Humm Excusez-moi…) Une nuit maudite parmi toutes les nuits, surtout quand la lune est pleine le lendemain… Rien de tel que la pleine lune pour un dîner langoureux avec des chandelles commémorant la mort du portefeuille… Mais qui dit St Valentin ne dit pas seulement petits cœurs roses partout et pétales de fleurs délicats (J'en ai des sueurs froides) mais aussi…_LETTRE D'AMOUR !_ Le cauchemar de l'homme moyen qui va donc devoir y passer la nuit du treize dans l'angoisse de ne pas satisfaire se belle par les quelques lignes balbutiantes qu'il aura réussi à extraire de sa plume… Le village caché de Konoha ne faisait pas exception à cette règle et, malgré son apparente tranquillité, était lui aussi le siège de la plus intense et angoissante des activités… Quelques cris d'horreurs s'étaient même échappés des geôles quand les prisonniers avaient appris que la sadique Tsunade-sama leur promettait de faire parvenir leurs missives à leurs belles, les obligeant ainsi à trimer autant que les autres. Tiens ? Les pires jurons semblent provenir de cette grande demeure. Allons voir… Un jeune homme est assis sur un matelas de papiers froissés, il est deux heures du matin et ça se lit sur son visage. Manifestement ses nerfs sont à bout, il peine à écrire droit et il perle tout seul :**

Ma chérie, _Ça fait vieux couple !_  
Mon amour, _Trop banal !_  
Mon cœur, _Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me rappelle un truc..._  
Ma petite Sakura _Je suis pas son père ! _  
Baby, _Elle va croire que je me paye sa tête..._  
Mon ange, _... non._  
Mon cher amour,  
Mon amour chéri,  
Mon cher ange aimé, _C'est de pire en pire non ?_  
Mon amour, _Vive le banal !_

... _Et ensuite ?_ ... Tu... Je... Nous... _Zut ! Je reprends !_  
Depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois... _Mince, c'était quand déjà ? Je fais quoi si elle me demande la date ? Trop risqué, je change._  
Dès le premier regard j'ai su que... _que ? _...que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre ! _Trop direct : les filles, elles aiment la poésie !_  
Quand je te vois mon cœur chavire tel un bateau ivre _Non ! Ca c'est LE sujet à éviter !_  
Tes yeux sont des étoiles, ils m'ont sauvé de la nuit... _Je m'impressionne... _Et ta beauté céleste _Aïe ! Terrain dangereux ! Après elle va croire que je ne l'aime que pour son physique !_  
Séduit par ton intelligence j'ai... _Oui mais non : là elle va croire que je la trouve moche !_  
(Soupir)..._ Inspire... Expire... Je reprends_  
Je t'écris cette lettre afin de retenir encore un peu de ta présence à cette heure avancée de ma veillée solitaire. _C'est surtout parce qu'il paraît que les hommes qui n'écrivent pas de lettres d'amours n'en valent pas la peine... Je suis sûr que c'est une femme qui n'en a jamais valu la peine qui a écrit ça._ Je cherche à retrouver dans mes mots, ton parfum. _A tous les coups, elle m'en veut encore pour le flacon que je lui ai cassé..._ Cette phrase, tu l'as sûrement entendu cent fois, c'est toujours la même mais moi, cela me transforme de l'écrire pour toi : je t'aime _Pas la peine, elle va tout de suite se rendre compte que c'est pas de moi..._ Il y a un gouffre dans mon cœur, j'ai le vertige de ton absence _Je la connais, elle va me dire que ceux qui ont le vertige sont attirés par le vide, et que je viens d'insinuer que j'ai plus envie de la voir._ Tu es ma vie. _Trop possessif._ Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. _Ça sous-entends qu'avant je pouvais, même si c'est vrai je suis sûr qu'elle va se vexer... J'EN AI MARRE ! Je vais relire, ça va me calmer :_

Mon amour,  
Dès le premier regard j'ai su que quand je te voie mon cœur chavire tel un bateau. _Ça part mal..._ Tes yeux sont des étoiles, ils m'ont sauvé de la nuit... Je t'écris cette lettre afin de retenir un peu de ta présence à cette heure avancée de ma veillée solitaire. _Je viens de lui dire qu'elle m'a sauvée de la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que cette veillée solitaire fait là ?_ Il y a un gouffre dans mon cœur... _Et c'est tout ? J'ai planché une heure et demi sur trois malheureuses lignes dont deux qui ne veulent rien dire ?_

_Bon, j'ai compris, je vais prendre une autre feuille: j'hésitai encore entre la mauvaise foi et la solution de facilité mais finalement je crois que je vais combiner les deux._

Mon amour,  
C'est par centaine que les mots me viennent face à cette lettre encore vierge, et je pourrais t'écrire, et des pages, et des pages... Mais ça ne serait jamais aussi sincère, et aussi vrai, que c'est simples mots : je t'aime.

Neji

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alors, je sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai pris ce couple mais bon, why not ? J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**


End file.
